Kidnapped
by Disney Magic Hart
Summary: Reba is kidnapped by someone, and everyone is trying to find her, or does she want to be found? Story's better than the summary sounds, Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool night in Houston, Texas. The night seemed calm, but no one knew that there was a plan, a most horrible plan, and it was about to start. A man dressed in black so no one could see him as he stared at a window. A redhead was inside shutting the window from the cool air and humming to herself. 

A necklace hung around her neck that read "Reba" in cursive letters and a picture of her children and her ex-husband of now 6 years sat on the dresser and she took it and took a long look.

"My dysfunctional family." Reba sighed as she put the picture back on the dresser. Reba turned the light off and walked downstairs to an empty living room. Reba sat on the couch reading and suddenly the lights shut off. The man dressed in black had turned off the power by yanking out one of the fuses.

When Reba walked out back to find the fuse box, she turned her back toward the bushes, where the man in black was hiding. She couldn't't't hear his footsteps as he got closer. Then a twig snapped under his feet and before she could turn around, her world went black.

The man dragged her to his car and shoved her in the backseat. "I better be paid double for this." He slammed the door and sped off down the dark road headed for the state line.

* * *

"Mom!" Reba's twelve year old son yelled as he came rushing in the door the next morning. "Jake, we aren't trying to give your mother a heart attack." Reba's ex husband said walking in the door. "You couldn't't't scare her enough than you all ready have." Reba's eighteen year old daughter, Kyra, said as she stomped in behind them.

A couple of hours passed and there was still no sign of Reba. "You know what, I'm gonna go check and make sure she's OK." Brock said getting up off the couch. "OK dad." Kyra and Jake said at one time.

Brock walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Reba? We know you're in there, you can come out now." Brock said as he kept knocking on the door. Still there was no reply. Brock turned the knob and Reba, was no where to be found.

"Where'd you go?" Brock said walking in the room. He heard a paper crunching sound and there was a note that read. "I have her, don't try and find her, or you'll never see her again." Signed TB.

"Who the hell is TB?" Brock said. Then it all snapped to him, Reba had been kidnapped. He nearly jumped down the stairs in search of the phone and he dialed 911.

"This is 911, what's your emergency?" "My ex wife has been kidnapped!" Brock yelled.

"Ugh." Reba groaned as she rubbed the sleep sand from her eyes. "Where am I?" Reba asked as she sat up in the backseat of the car. "You are in Louisiana." Someone said in the front seat.

"Louisiana?!" Reba shouted. "Why am I here?" Reba asked looking out the windows. "I knew you'd be inquisitive." The man said. "Who are you? And why am I here?" Reba asked. "You can call me Theo." He said as he pulled the ball cap he was wearing around so the front was facing the back.

Reba could see brown hair, and tan skin, but nothing else. "Theo? Where are you taking me?" She asked getting nervous. "I'm supposed to take you to Tennessee, from then on out, my boss can handle you." Theo said with a sinister laugh.

Reba crossed her legs and stared out the window, she promised she would never be scared again, but this time, there was an acception.

Reba dozed off again and when she woke up, she realized that they had stopped and Theo was gone. "Come on, let's go!" Theo said grabbing her arm and yanking her out of the car. "Where are you taking me?" Reba asked getting scareder with each footstep.

"We're taking you to my boss, he'll deal with you." Theo answered. "Well before he deals with me, let me at least see your face." Reba demanded stopping and yanking her arm away. "Fine!" He yelled.

He took his hat off his head and Reba saw the man for the first time and she couldn't't believe her eyes. Theo had brown hair and was very tan, his eyes were greenish blue, and he towered over Reba by about 7 inches more and she hated to admit it, but he was gorgeous.

She finally quit staring at him and snapped back to reality, this guy had kidnapped her for goodness sakes! "What do you want with me?" She asked as he took her arm again. "I don't know, all I was told was to take you and bring you back here." Theo said as they turned a corner.

"Yeah, well that helps." Reba said as she followed him to a door. Theo heard voices and this is what they said "As soon as Theo brings that slut, we kill her right boss?" One voice said. "Yeah boss do we?" "Yes boys, we will. Where the hell is Theo?"

"Oh damn." Theo said thinking quickly, we've got to get you out of here, now!" He said tugging her in a different direction. "Why?" Reba blurted without thinking. "I can't tell you." He said. "Tel me or I'll scream." Reba said sternly. "OK fine, they want to.. they want to... kill... you." Theo finally got out.

* * *

"Sir, we've looked for hours, she's no where to be found." Detective Brown said. "Well please keep looking, we need to find her." Brock said looking at his watch and lighting it up. It was 2 in the morning. "God, please let us find her." Brock prayed as he saw hundreds of people search high and low for that red head that all of them loved.

_

* * *

Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes _

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please review! This might be my last story!  
Tata!

Disney


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"They're.. they're... what?" Reba asked. "They're trying to kill you, why I don't know, but I know one thing for sure, I've got to get you out of here." Theo said as he quickened his pace as they rounded a turn and then Reba saw hundreds of cars. 

"Where'd you get these?" She asked. "Come on, questions later, let's get out of here!" He said taking his hand in hers and heading for a mustang. Reba hated how this guy was dragging her around, but he had a soft touch as he helped her get the passenger side door open and he slammed it shut and hopped in the driver's side and put the key into ignition.

"Where are we going to go?" Reba asked. "Surprise." Theo answered putting the car in reverse and backing up until they were facing the chained locked gate.

"I hate surprises." Reba said with her eyes stuck on that gate, knowing what Theo was about to do. "Well here's one... now!" Theo said speeding towards the gate and the car slammed right through it.

Reba had shut her eyes so tightly they were beginning to hurt. Theo was looking at her in disbelief. "Aren't you supposed to be tough?" He asked shifting the gears. "Well you just slammed through a freakin' gate!" Reba yelled turning around looking at the smashed gate getting smaller with each passing second.

"DUCK!" Theo yelled and Reba did as she was told. Gunshots rang through the cool Tennessee night and bullets whizzed by the car. "Take the wheel!" Theo yelled rolling down the window and letting go of the wheel.

Reba started to steer as she watched Theo take a gun out of his pocket and started firing at will at the cars behind him. Reba heard tires squealing and gravel being thrown in every which way, and she was very scared now.

"Let go of the wheel!" Theo yelled as he took the wheel from the now shaking, Reba. He slammed on the brakes and put the car in park and got out. "Should I come to?" Reba asked all ready shutting the passenger side door.

"Not unless you want to see a wreck." Theo said grabbing his cell phone. "What are you doing now?" Reba asked. "You ask a lot of questions." Theo said punching in three numbers. "I just want to know that's all." Reba said putting a small strand of hair behind her ear.

Theo turned and gave her a blank stare. He was just now realizing how beautiful this woman really was. She had shoulder length red hair, and green eyes that sparkled. "Yeah what? Sorry. Ok you'll be here soon? Ok." Theo said into the phone before hanging up.

"We'd better leave before the cops get here." Theo said walking toward the car. "Theo, grant me one thing ok?" Reba asked. "What?" He asked sharply. "Who did you kill?" Theo sighed and shut the car door and leaned on the car. "I killed my best friend, she was trying to protect me and my gun went off, I never have forgiven myself." He said as he re-opened the door and slipped in.

"Theo, I'm really sorry." Reba said as she got into the car on the opposite side. "Well, you know what, if something happened to you either, I'd never forgive myself." He said as he put the car in first gear, and the car sped off into the night.

* * *

"Brock honey, you're really going to have to get some sleep." Barbra Jean said sitting next to him inside their house. "I want to, but I just can't help but think Reba's out there somewhere, probably having God only knows what done to her." Brock said yawning.

"Sweetie, don't worry if there's anymore new, I'll tell you." Barbra Jean replied rubbing his back. "I just can't get to sleep knowing she's out there, it's scary to think of where she might be." Brock replied as he got up an started towards the front door, but he collapsed, and that's where he stayed for two more days.

* * *

Reba's eyes fluttered open and she realized that the sun was shining brightly on her face. "Mmm." Reba let out of her mouth. "Someone's awake." Theo said moving a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Uh huh, where are we now?" Reba asked sitting up more.

"We are nearing Atlanta, Georgia, I must see someone." Theo replied. "Well why are we going there?" Reba asked inquisitively. "To meet my brother and his daughter, Nellie Ann, but call her call her Nell though ok?" Theo asked shifting gears again.

"That's my middle name." Reba said. "Realy? That's a pretty name, for a pretty girl." Theo said. Reba blushed. She'd never been called that before, not even by Brock or Jack.

"So how long till we get there?" Reba asked. A few more minutes, they live in the country, I hope you like horses." He said with a smile. "I do, do they live in a ranch house?" Reba asked getting excited. "Ohh yeah." He said with another sly smile. Reba was getting more excited by the minute, she was going to a cowgirl ranch and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Brock woke up two days later and nothing had changed, still no sign of Reba, he was worried. "Barbra Jean? Why was asleep next to the door?" Brock asked looking in the kitchen, and he found something that scared him to death.

Two men had Barbra Jean tied to the chair and one had a knife on her neck. "Hello Brock." Someone said and Brock turned and saw a man with dark eyes and a scar across his face. "Who are you and what do you want?" Brock asked. "Where's Theo? And that slut of his Reba?" "She's not a slut you son of a bitch!" Brock yelled punching the man in the jaw.

"Boys, let's take Mr. Hart for a little ride shall we?" The man said rubbing his jaw. "No!" Barbra Jean shrieked. "He'll lead you to her!" Barbra Jean yelled. "How would he know where she is?" The man asked. "They've got some sort of weird connection, he knows where she is!" Barbra Jean yelled.

"No Barbra Jean." Brock whispered. "Thank you Mrs. Hart. Now Brock where is you're friend?" He asked.

* * *

Reba's mouth dropped open as she looked at the amazing ranch house. "Oh.. my... God!" Reba shouted and then she saw something, it was an etched figure, and it was running towrds the car. "Uh oh, you'd better get as far away from this car as possible!" Theo said hitting his knee on the steering wheel as he rushed out.

Reba tripped as she got out of the car and Theo grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way. Suddenly a girl jumped ontop of the car and laid down on the roof. "Sup Uncle Theo?" The girl said.

Reba could tel this girl was definitely related to Theo. She had the same slender body fill, but she had hazel green eyes and blond hair with brown highlights. "Nell, this is Reba, Reba this is Psycho's sister." Theo chuckled.

"I ain't crazy," Nell said as she slid off the car "Just smarter then most people." She said with a smirk. A man came around the house nd he was washing his hands off when he noticed Theo was there. "Oh my God! I thought you were dead little bro!" He said as he came over to them and hugged Theo.

"And who might this beautiful young woman be?" He asked as he pulled away and looked Reba over. "This is Reba Hart, my huh, captive I guess." Theo said clearing his throat. "Theo, you promised." Theo's brother said. "And by the way, I'm Noah." He said.

"Reba clutched her stomacher, it was hurting, which meant she was very hungry. "Theo? How could you? Nit feeding her for four days!" Noah said taking Reba's hand. "Come on, I'll fix ya ll something' to eat." He said as he led Reba, Theo, Nell, and himself inside.

* * *

So what'd ya think? Reviews are welcome! 


	3. Chapter 3

"All right Hart, you know where she is, so tell us." Scarface said. (A/N: Remember guy had a scar on his face, all I could come up with. TT) "I'll never tell you!" Brock yelle trying to break the ropes around his wrist. "Just tell us and we'll let you go." Scarface said.

"I won't!" Brock yelled. "All right you asked for it." Scarface said as he walked away and two men put a knife up to Brock's face. "WAIT!" Barbra Jean yelled. "What is it?" Scarface asked. "She's in Atlanta, in the outskirts!" Brabra Jean shouted.

"Damn it." Brock said lowly. "Hmm thank you again Mrs. Hart, your husband is of no use to us, so we'll take you instead, boys, take her to the car." Scarface said as he walked out the door.

The two men untied Barbra Jean from the chair and drug her outside, leaving Brock struggling to get out of the chair.

"Wow that was good!" Reba said as she walked outside into the cool evening air. "Yeah, Noah is the cook of the family." Theo said with a smile. "Theo... I want you to know something." Reba said as she turned his way and looked him in the eyes.

"What is it?" He whispered. "I think I.." Reba was cut off by someone grabbing her hand and yanking her down the steps. "Come on City Slicker, we gonna go for a ride." Nell said as she led Reba to the barn. Reba didn't argue with this girl, she might try and kill her.

"OK, you're going to ride Lightning." Nell said leading her to a stall where a black horse stood with his ear twitching at every sound. "Why is his Lightining?" Reba asked. "You'll see." Nell said walking to a stall at the end of the aisle and she brought back with her a little sorrel horse.

"This is Little Sorel, but I call her Sorrel." Nell said patting the horse's neck. "OK you ready?" She asked a few minutes later after they tacked up the horses. "I guess, but it's been a while." Reba replied swinging into the saddle.

"Yeah well, I hope you can keep up, because we aren't exactly a normal family." Nell said as she clicked her toungue for Sorrel to start walking. "Huh? How so?" Reba asked as she asked Lightining for a walk. "Well Uncle Theo, has worked for som scary people lately." Nell resumed.

"Yeah, but he saved my life, I owe him that much." Reba said. "Yeah, well I'll be derned, here he comes now." Nell said as Theo rode up next to Reba on a palomino. "Nell, you're father wishes to talk to you about something, he sent me to get you." Theo said.

"That can't be good." Nell said as she reined the horse and turned him around and jabbed her heels into his sides and he took off at a run. "Hmm she seems to be a nice kid." Reba said shifting in the saddle. "She is and is tougher then nails to, I'd die if something happened to those two." Theo said as the horses kept walking.

Later that night Reba was in her room when she heard a car pulling up in the driveway. "It's 11:30 at night what the heck is this?" Reba ask looking out the window. Suddenly the car stopped outside her window and someone got out and pointed something at her.

"Get down!" Theo yelled tackling her to the floor. More gunshots rang out and Theo scrambled to the window and shot at the car. "Reba, let's go!" Nell said grabbing a blanket out of the closet. "Uncle Theo, you're going to have to ride out of here." Nell said pulling a knife out of her pocket.

"Here you'll need this." She said handing it to Reba. "Thanks." Reba said as the door slammed open downstairs. "Dad!" Nell yelled as she ran out of the room. "Ugh." Theo grunted as he chased after and Reba ran behind him.

Theo slamed Reba against the wall and held his arm across her waist to keep her from moving. "Stay." Theo said running the rest of the way downstairs. Reba sat there and heard many gunshts being fired untill she heard a familiar scream.

"Get off me!" Theo yelled. Reba grabbed the knife out of her pocket and nearly jumped dfownstairs and she saw that Noah was lying on the floor and Nell was no where in site. Reba spotted Theo and she yanked the guy keeping him on the ground off of him, but he turned around and slapped her, which sent her crashing to the floor.

The man straddled her and tried to put his hands around her throat, but Reba put the knife in his stomache and he rolled off her. "Come on." Theo said helping her up and yanking her out the back door to the barn.

Then Reba saw Nell fighting with a man twice her size. "Theo! We gotta help her!" Reba yelled. "She can ttake care of herself!" Theo said back as they ran inside the barn. "I hope you can ride bareback." He said tossing the blanket on one of the horses and climbing on.

He offered her his hand and he pulld her on the back of the horse. "Go!" He yelled jabbing the horse in the sides and the hortse crashed out of the barn and into the woods.

Theo was about three miles from the house when he finally stopped the horse. "Ok I think we're safe." Theo said as he hopped off and he helped Reba down.

"I'm worried about Nell though." Reba said as she rubbed her arms. "She'll be ok." Theo said taking the blanket off the horse and putting it on the ground and laying down. Reba laid down next to him and looked up into the beautiful Georgia sky.

"Wow, it's so clear." Reba said looking at the stars. "Yeah, it's really nice." He said. "Theo?" Reba said turning her head to look at him. "Hmm?" He asked. "I never did get to finish what I was going to say earlier." Reba said.

"Well what were you saying?" Theo asked. "I wanted to say this." Reba said kissing him. Theo gladly returned the kiss, because he knew that he loved her to.

Van was walking down the street when he noticed that the back door to Brock and Barbra Jean's house was open. "That's odd." Van said to himself as he walked closer to the house.

When Van opened the door he saw Brock passed out on the floor, with one rope around his hand and a knife in his other. "Mr. H." van said untying his hand from the chair and Brock dropped more to the floor.

"Huh? Wh-where's Reba?" He asked when he came to. "She was kidnapped Mr. H, remember?" Van asked. "Oh yeah, Van we have to find her, and BJ to, they took her as well." Brock said trying to stand, who then fell again.

"That's not good, ok well do you know where they were headed?" Van asked helping Brock to his feet. "They said Atlanta, but that's all I know." Brock said. "Ok well, let me tell Cheyenne and then looks like we're headed for Georgia." Van said walking outside.

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall

You turn the light on to erase it all

You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless

So open up the blinds and all the curtains

No one, no one (don't wanna be)

No one but me 


	4. Chapter 4

Theo and Reba saw smoke coming from back towards the house, and it meant something had happened.

Reba got up quickly and they mounted up and raced back to the house.

Reba gasped when she saw what had happened. The house was burning, and a body was on the ground.

Theo jumped off Lilttle Sorrel's back and rushed over to the body, it was Nell.

It was the first time Reba had ever seen a tough man cry. He held her dead body close and cried, showing no signs of stopping.

"Theo," Reba said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill those son of a bitches, if it's the last thing I do." He murmerred.

Theo put Nell's body back on the ground, and he took her hand and led her towards the car that had pulled up last night.

"Let's go." He said as he shoved her in the passenger's seat.

"Theo, I know you're upset, but you've gott o move on, don't put your own life in danger to save mine, just let those guys take me next time, I couldn't risk you getting killed." Reba said.

"I died along with my brother and niece." He replied as he turned the key in the ignition, and sped away.

Van and Brock walked through the airport, searching for the car rental area.

"What if she's dead?" Brock asked.

"Well then, if she is, then she is, I hope she isn't though." Van said.

"Same here, but what gets me is that, BJ told the guys everything, did she know them or what?" Brock asked.

"I don't know, but you said they took her right?" Van asked.

"Yeah." Brock replied.

"Well then maybe not." Van said as they walked to the rental area.

Reba opened her eyes slightly, then blinked a few times, it was now dark.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Tennessee, where I'm going to leave you." He said.

"What? Why?" Reba asked, now wide awake.

"Those goons are looking for you, if you stay here for a few days, and then go back home." He said.

"But," Reba started, but he cut her off.

"No buts, I have a house in Nashville, on the far outskirts, you'll stay there, and try to forget you ever knew me." He said sadly.

Reba nodded, she didn't want to forget Theo, she loved him deeply, and she knew he loved her to.

When they pulled up into the drive, there was a two story house and it resembled Reba's a little, but it was bigger.

The two walked in the house and the first thing Reba did was kiss Theo.

Theo wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Theo, don't make me forget you." She whispered resting her forehead on his.

"You have to." He replied kissing her again.

"I don't have to, and you should know by now I won't." She smiled.

Theo rolled his eyes and looked down at her. "You know you're so annoying sometimes." He said with a smirk.

"You haven't met Barbra Jean yet." She said.

He laughed and kissed her again.

Reba broke away and whispered "I'm yours."

Theo led Reba to the bedroom, where she and he showed how much they truly loved one another, but morning was to bring something that would put Theo and Reba's love to the test.

* * *

Sorry for the lo-o-ong awaited update, been working on other stories and forgot about this one. lol sorry!

Disney


End file.
